Insulated containers, such as cups, can be used to store hot or cold beverages or food while providing a consumer holding the container with some protection from the temperature of the items stored in the container. Containers made from expanded foam materials are beneficial due to their thermal insulating properties and light weight. A common expanded material used in making containers is expanded polystyrene. However, expanded polystyrene can be challenging to recycle, dissuading some consumers from purchasing products made from expanded polystyrene. In the United States, an increasing number of municipalities are banning the use of expanded polystyrene containers due to poor public perception.